pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Wordsworth
Dame Elizabeth Wordsworth (1840-1932) was an English poet and prose writer, the great-niece of the Romantic poet William Wordsworth. Life Wordsworth was the daughter of Christopher Wordsworth, Bishop of Lincoln, and the sister of John Wordsworth, Bishop of Salisbury and Christopher Wordsworth, a liturgical scholar. Educated at home, she learned several modern languages as well as Latin and Greek though her knowledge of science and mathematics was meagre. She was the founding Principal (1879–1909) of Lady Margaret Hall, Oxford as a college for female undergraduates, on Norham Gardens in North Oxford. In 1886 she inherited some money from her father and founded St Hugh's College also in north Oxford as a college for poorer female undergraduates. Today this is one of the largest colleges in Oxford University. She received an honorary M.A. from Oxford in 1921 and an honorary D.C.L. in 1928. She was a prolific author, writing poetry, plays, biographies and religious articles, as well as writing and lecturing on women's education. She published the novels Thornwell Abbas, (two volumes, 1876) and Ebb and Flow, (two volumes, 1883) under the pseudonym of Grant Lloyd. Publications Poetry *''In Doors and Out''. London: Hatchards, 1881. *''Saint Christopher and other poems''. London: Longmans, Green, 1890. *''Psalms for the Christian Festivals''.London: Longmans, Green, 1906. *''Poems and Plays''. London: Oxford University Press, 1931. Plays *''The Apple of Discord'' (short comic opera, produced in Oxford, England). Oxford, UK: Bridge, 1892 ** revised edition, Oxford, UK: Alden, 1902. Fiction *''Thornwell Abbas'' (as "Grant Lloyd"). (2 volumes), London: Low, 1876. *''Ebb and Flow'' (as "Grant Lloyd"). (2 volumes), London: Smith, Elder, 1883. Non-fiction *''Thoughts for the Chimney Corner''. London: Hatchards (London), 1873. *''Short Words for Long Evenings''. London: Hatchards, 1875. *(With Canon John Henry Overton) Christopher Wordsworth: Bishop of Lincoln, 1807-1885.London: Rivingtons, 1888. *''Illustrations of the Creed''. London: Rivingtons, 1889. *''William Wordsworth''. London: Percival, 1891. *''The Decalogue''. New York: Longmans, Green, 1893. *''Belinda in the Twentieth Century,'' Bridge, 1894. *''First Principles in Women's Education'' (pamphlet). Oxford, UK: James Parker, 1894. *''Henry William Burrows, Memorials'' (introduction by the lord bishop of Salisbury). London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Truebner, 1894. *''Only a Feather; or, Wayside Thoughts for Working People''. Oxford, UK: Wells Gardner (Oxford), 1904. *''Onward Steps; or, The Incarnation and Its Practical Teaching''. London: Wells Gardner, Darton, 1911. *''Glimpses of the Past''. London & Oxford: A.R. Mowbray, 1912. *(Author of introduction) The Life and Adventures of Lady Anne, the Little Pedlar, by the Author of the Blue Silk Workbag, Harcourt Family, Etc., a New Edition.London: A.R. Mowbray, 1913; Milwaukee, WI: Young Churchman, 1913. *''The Lord's Prayer in Time of War''. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1916. *''Essays Old and New''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1919. Children's books *''The Snow Garden, and other fairy tales for children''. London: Longmans, Green, 1895. *''The Wonderful Lamp''. London: Alden, 1895. *''...One Eye, Two Eyes, and Three Eyes''.London: Bridge, 1898. *''Beauty and the Beast,'' Oxford, UK: Bocardo Press/Alden, 1899. *''The Druid Stone''. Oxford, UK: Alden, 1903. Edited *(With others) Ballads from English History (introduction by Christopher Wordsworth). London: The National Society (London), 1864. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Elizabeth Wordsworth 1840-1932, Poetry Foundation. Web, Jan. 6, 2013. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Books * *http://www.bachlund.org/Good_and_Clever.htm *http://www.recmusic.org/lieder/w/ewordsworth/ Category:1840 births Category:1932 deaths Category:English academics Category:English educators Category:English philanthropists Category:Dames Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Principals of Lady Margaret Hall, Oxford Category:St Hugh's College, Oxford